c4indian_summersfandomcom-20200215-history
Craig Parkinson
Craig Parkinson (born 11 March 1976) is an English actor. He is best known for his roles in British television dramas, including Shaun in the E4 series Misfits, the twins Jimmy and Johnny Kray in the ITV series Whitechapel, and DS Matt 'Dot' Cottan in the BBC Two series Line of Duty. He has also appeared in several independent films including Control, Soulboy, The Unloved, and Four Lions. He played Dougie Raworth in Indian Summers Early Life Parkinson grew up in Blackpool, Lancashire. He began acting at an early age in school plays. He studied at Blackpool and The Fylde College before moving to London aged seventeen to attend Mountview Academy of Theatre Arts. Career Parkinson's early roles were small parts in long-running British television series such as Dalziel and Pascoe, The Bill, and Holby City. He made his film debut in 2007 in Control, a biopic of Joy Division singer Ian Curtis in which he played the role of Tony Wilson. In 2008 he starred in the British independent film The Taxidermist, playing The Taxidermist. The film won several awards, including Palm Springs International Short Film Festival 'Best Live Action Film over 15 minutes' and Rhode Island International Horror Film Festival 'Best Short Film'. In 2009, he played the abusive care worker Ben in the British television drama The Unloved, the directorial debut of Samantha Morton. Parkinson had previously starred alongside Samantha Morton in Control. The Unloved also featured Lauren Socha, with whom Parkinson would later star alongside in Misfits, as well as his wife Susan Lynch. In 2010, Parkinson played the twins Jimmy and Johnny Kray in the ITV television series Whitechapel, portraying both characters. The role involved a boxing scene which he prepared for by taking boxing lessons and going on a no-carb diet.5 In the same year he played Alan in the British film SoulBoy and Cubitt in the British film Brighton Rock. Towards the end of 2010 he began playing the probation worker Shaun in the E4 television series Misfits. He continued this role throughout 2011. In 2011, he starred in the British independent film Ghosted, playing the psychotic and violent prisoner Clay. The film also starred John Lynch, Parkinson's brother-in-law, and Martin Compston, whom Parkinson had previously starred alongside in SoulBoy. In the same year, Parkinson played Tommy Flynn in the BBC sitcom In with the Flynns. Although In with the Flynns received mixed reviews from critics, Parkinson's character was described as "the star of the show" by Radio Times's David Butcher and "the standout character of the show" by On the Box's Harry Hamburg. In 2011, Parkinson appeared as the laddish Detective Sergeant Matt 'Dot' Cottan in BBC Two crime drama Line of Duty, once again acting alongside Martin Compston. In 2012, he appeared as the Reverend Horace in the BBC supernatural thriller The Secret of Crickley Hall, adapted from the novel of the same name written by British author James Herbert. The Secret of Crickley Hall also featured his wife Susan Lynch. Parkinson also starred in the music video for the song Two Fingers by Jake Bugg. In 2013, he starred in the ITV1 comedy drama series Great Night Out as Glyn.He also appeared as Charles Crout in Channel Four drama The Mill. Category:Famous Actors Category:Indian Summers Actors Category:English Actors